jungle_thickfandomcom-20200214-history
Principal Seymour Skinner
Principal W. Seymour Skinner (born Armin Tamzarian) is a local inhabitant of the Jungle Thick. In the animated sitcom The Simpsons, he was the principal of Springfield Elementary School, which he struggled to control, and was constantly engaged in a battle against its inadequate resources, apathetic and bitter teachers, and often rowdy and unenthusiastic students, Bart Simpson being a standout example. A strict disciplinarian, Skinner has an uptight, militaristic attitude that stems from his years in the United States Army as a Green Beret, which included service in the Vietnam War, where he was captured and held as a prisoner of war. He is quick to take orders from his superiors; chiefly his mother, Agnes, and Superintendent Chalmers. Dark Past Armin Tamzarian was a soldier in the Vietnam War, during which he witnessed many horrors that would shape him in the years to come. After the war, he spent many years traveling between dimensions on the Planescape via his trusty spelljammer ship, along with famed mindflayer pirate Captain Captain and legendary sorcerer Fizban the Fabulous. During this time, he ventured to many different worlds and acquired much interplanar knowledge and an eldritch grimoire of arcane spells, called the Spegmanomicon. At one point during his journeys, he made an enemy of Orcus, demon lord of Death and Undeath, after he beat him in a game of Infernal Mario Kart. Fearing for his life as he was pursued by Orcus, Armin left his spelljamming friends, changed his name to Seymour Skinner, and hid out in the Shadowfell, plane of Shadows, before eventually coming to earth and becoming the principal of Springfield Elementary. Jungle Thick Adventures While on a class field trip to Austria, Seymour Skinner was spooked by the Aurora Borealis and inadvertently caused a plane crash that led to the deaths of all of Springfield's student population, including Bart, who still haunts him to this day. The only survivor, Skinner arrived in Jungle Thick, where shorty after his arrival Small Mouse and Plush Monkey bit his arm off, leading him to put a magic jungle arm in its place. (This jungle arm would later be retconned, as it's too complicated to add to pictures.) Skinner lived peacefully in the jungle for a long period of time, forming a close friendship with the local animals. After hearing of the deaths of Wood Ape and Plush Monkey (they come back later don't worry), Skinner decided to cybernetically enhance himself as a way to achieve immortality. However, he accidentally brainwashed himself and became C-m0r SkNN8r, the top lieutenant to the Urban Sprawl, a sentient plane with plans to cyborg-ize the entire multiverse. C-m0re succeeded in converting several jungle residents and even members of the DK extended universe, but his plans were foiled when both sides joined forces to form the Apevengers and stop the cyborg onslaught. Seeing all his friends united lead Skinner to come to his senses, and he self-destructed, severing the Urban Sprawl's connection to the physical universe. After this, Skinner went to Hell, where he put aside his differences with Orcus and helped the demon lord stop the lord of Hell Asmodeus, who had assembled the most evil souls in Hell, including Seymour Guado and Walter Clements (I like fire trucks and moster trucks, walter). After defeating Asmodeus, Skinner found out the Hell lord had been mind-controlled by Superintendent Chalmers, who was really the Lovecraftian deity Nyarlathotep. Asmodeus thanked Skinner for stopping him, and returned him to life. Skinner now once again lives peacefully in Jungle Thick, where he has built a jungle school and lives with his friend elephant named Bus. He secretly plans to one day stage a jungle coup and become Jungle Principal.